Mirror of Desire
by JulesBlackthornes
Summary: Desire is painful, it's heart breaking. And it's what the Mirror of Erised is all about. Oneshots that show exactly just what each character would see, in the haunting Mirror of Erised. For everyone knows, the mirror only shows desire from your heart.
1. Pain

A.N I don't own PJO, or the Mirror of Erised which belongs to JK Rowling

Mirror Of Erised

She looks into the mirror, and almost cries at the sight.

There's the stupid seaweed brain, smiling at her lovingly, and pulling her close. There's a beautiful little girl and boy in front of them, and they have his beautiful eyes, but her soft curls.

Their parents are smiling, giving them their blessing, and even helping with the young children.

"I love you" he whispers, and then, she really breaks down. It will never happen. The mirror is cruelly taunting her, because she'll never have what she sees. She'll never have his love, because he's in love with someone else.

And she knows that.

She doesn't sleep much at night, the mirror has been haunting her. When she sees the two in the morning, it's like their argument never happened. Even though they could very well die, they have eah other.

She swallows thickly, clenching her fists and jaw, in order to make sure she doesn't cry.

Desire has never been so hard to come terms with.

Right now she's an obstacle, but soon the seaweed brain will come to his senses and realized he's fallen for _her._

And if there's one thing she's sure of, it's that sometimes fantasies are just fantasies.

Yes, it's hard being Rachel Elizabeth Dare.


	2. Forgiveness

**A.N Yes, I will be putting a different character for every chapter, and of course I'll put Pothena, doi! *smiles cheekily* Sorry if I confused you guys, but I didn't want to reveal the character too soon, and last chappie was Rachel-I forgot she doesn't call Percy seaweed brain *smiles sheepishly***

**Anywho, enjoy, and feel more than free to comment!**

She looks into the mirror, haughtily flipping her hair. She expects what she would see. Her and her Prince, happily married and rich, right? Wrong.

She is shocked. Surprised. It makes her feel terrible. She doesn't remember feeling this bad-ever. The girl doesn't say anything to anyone, promising she would never go back.

But she goes back anyways.

And she doesn't know why. It makes her feel miserable. She sees her beautiful mother, beaming at her, but most of all, she sees her sister. Her sister that is dead. Her sister that always got mother's attention. Her sister that everyone favored.

It's the universe's cruel joke, that it's her sister that made her feel loved. It's her sister that stopped the teasing, when she was a little girl, because she said 'like' too much. Her best friend.

She swallows thickly, whispering for the first time "I'm sorry. I do love you, sister" For the first time, she feels lighter, and is almost certain that she's been heard.

She's almost certain she hears "I forgive you." On the other side of the mirror.

She vows to be nicer to the girl who's taken over their cabin. Because she sees a little some of her best friend in that girl.

Piper stares at her in shock at the niceness being displayed. Piper smiles. And so does Drew.


	3. Family

He looks into the mirror, smiles a little sadly, smiles a little happily.

He knows it will never come true.

He knows it because it's not possible.

He sees them surrounding him, happy, they're a FAMILY.

Because Camp Half-blood is his family.

It's his everything.

_They're _his everything.

He looks at the rippling image, and he knows.

He _knows _that some people he sees, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Katie, Stolls-they'll be gone one day.

And he'll miss them. Just like he misses former campers.

But, there will be new ones. And seeing the smiles on their faces helps him go through the day.

Because he's Chiron, trainer of heroes. And he knows what he desires.

And he knows it's not possible.

A.N More of a drabble, kind of hard to understand, but basically I think Chiron loves his students/heroes like their his children because they're his family, so I think he desires to be with them forever, he doesn't want to see them die, but they have to.


	4. Past

The first time she finds the mirror, it was an accident. She stares, not taking it seriously, I mean, it was just a mirror, right?

Wrong.

She stares, squinting a bit, to keep herself from crying. Because honestly, when she stares in the mirror, she sees HIM. She sees her husband, herself, and children. Laughing. Smiling.

The things they used to do. When they were younger.

No mistresses, or floozies lurk behind.

No.

Just them, happy.

Most of all, she sees herself pure. Not consumed with jealousy, hate, or bitterness.

Not like now.

It freaking hurts, because when she looks away, she remembers she's broken now. She remembers her husband who always seems to be with someone but her, these days.

She vows to never look at the mirror again, and slips away.

And the nymph watching wonders about what could have possibly made aloof Queen Hera, cry.

A.N Not my best work :P


	5. Fair

**A.N Thanks for all the reviews, guys ;)**

He decides to check out the mirror. He decides to because really, it can't be that bad, can it?

He decides wrong.

After a few moments of solemn silence, he takes a deep breath, involuntarily bracing himself for what he will see.

He was foolish, to think that it his desire would be something materialistic, such as maybe, slash's guitar. He was foolish to think it wouldn't involve HIM.

His father.

His father who wasn't so close to him, his father that obviously, unfairly, always, preferred perfect, golden boy Will.

Will, his brother who was the lucky one that got special arrows from THEIR dad.

He shakes his head, pounding angrily, willing the mirror to break, but at the same time, he can't help but treasure the mirage of being the favourite son for once.

He falls asleep remembering the vivid images.

He visits every night, wearing himself out to the point where his siblings get concerned.

"Micheal! Dad's here and he wants to give you something!" Will hollars, a bright gleam in his baby blue eyes.

Micheal brightens a bit.

He doesn't visit the mirror again, after the visit.

Because he knows that the mirror is just a mirage, and besides, reality is so much better now.

**A.N Idk where that came from…just felt like putting more attention on Micheal Yew for some reason. Do you guys have any character requests, so I can write them?**


End file.
